Norma Watson
Norma Watson is a minor character and villain in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls series. She is one of Christine "Chris" Hargensen's best friends (along with Helen Shyres) and also Susan "Sue" Snell's former best friend. According to Sunset Shimmer's official journal, Norma Watson was killed by Sour Sweet's cronies Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan), Sunny Flare (Brittney Irvin), Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn), and Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent) respectively before the events of the third film. She is voiced by Meghan Black, who also voiced Rogue in X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003). Character history Norma Watson was sent by Sour Sweet (Sharon Alexander) to Arizona from Maine with the order to find an ancient treasure, which was located somewhere on Mexican American land in southeastern Arizona. While in Tucson, Arizona, Norma met and fell in love with an unnamed teenage boy, whom she later married. It is not revealed if Norma succeeded or failed in finding the artifact, but another possibility is that she did find the artifact, a pendant, but choose to keep it and hide it in her backpack rather than hand it to Sour Sweet. If this is true, it would explain where Sunset Shimmer's pendant came from and why Sour Sweet, and later Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) were so eager to gain possession of it. Some time after this, Norma was killed by Sour Sweet's cronies. As no details are revealed in the film, it is unknown when or why this killing occurred. Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Mystery Incorporated Since the disappearance of her nemesis, Norma had been leading a dull and boring life. That all changed one day when she received a phone call from Bradley Chiles' wife Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere). Several days later, the two met again after having been apart for 11 years. However, upon seeing her rival's face, Judy immediately opens fire, with Norma returning the favor. The ensuing gun battle lasted for days. Both sides failed to land an offensive blows and it was decided they would settle things at the Crystal Cove. Norma vowed to destroy Judy once and for all. Prologue description Norma Watson. A girl who has always fought her nemesis Judy Reeves. Judy Reeves vanished a few years ago and Norma felt something was missing in her life. Then she got a phone call from Bradley Chiles's wife, Judy Reeves. Norma met Judy a few days later and the moment Judy saw her rival, shots were fired. The ensuing clash lasted for many days. In the end, they decided to calm things in the Crystal Cove. Norma said negatively, "That dirty witch! This time, she's dead!". Epilogue description After being inspired by their fierce rivalry, an unnamed movie director insists on casting them in an upcoming movie. "With that filthy witch?!" Despite her hatred for her rival, Norma knows that this is a chance she can't pass up. Ending description Norma and Judy are hired to take part in a movie. They fight on a castle's rooftop with swords. In the end, Judy is victorious, and Norma falls to the ground. The movie director complains that they aren't following the script at all. Moments later, Judy's blouse begins to rips. As Judy tries to hold onto her blouse, Norma is shown laughing hysterically. Ending description 2 Judy Reeves is in the women's bathroom located at the Arizona Inn in Tucson, Arizona. She is applying lipstick when all of sudden, Norma Watson bursts in. She attempts to kick Judy, but Judy dodges, resulting in Norma accidentally breaking, shattering, and destroying a mirror in the process. A savage battle between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are powerful enough to destroy, break, and shatter another mirror just outside the women's bathroom. Judy emerges from the women's bathroom afterwards and walks away, victorious and seemingly unhurt. It is then seen that she has finally succeeded in killing Norma Watson and childishly drew all over Norma's face with her lipstick. Character relationships *Christine "Chris" Hargensen - Her deceased best friend. *Susan "Sue" Snell - Her former friend. *Sour Sweet - She was killed by Sour Sweet's cronies. *Ruthie "Ruth" Gogan - One of her deceased friends. *Helen Shyres - One of her deceased friends. Trivia *In Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: The Curse of Camp Crescent Moon, Norma's dossier is briefly seen when Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Suspects Category:Culprits Category:Characters Category:Humans